That's That
by LoveJoyLove13
Summary: Short prompts that I wanted to try regarding the KB group, as I work on my writing technique. Some relate, most don't. Many themes used, feel free to offer suggestions if you choose, as they could be taken into consideration. Rated M because most chapters will be, some not. You've been warned. "Make smart choices" when reading fanfic, don't enter if it's not your rating or whatever
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- I like to write so why not give it a try with this short exert and for my New Year's resolution. It's a small entry from a character's perspective and I might connect it to another chapter later on, or perhaps not. Depends on my mood truthfully. Enjoy these prompts and short stories, although one doesn't have to. Happy New Year. **_

Chocolate

Whether it's dark, white, mixed, light, milk, sweet, unsweetened, I love it all. The bitter taste, the salty flavor, the creamy sip, I love it all. It taste it on my lips, the tip of my tongue, my teeth, every inch of my mouth. It can be on an almond, coconut shavings, peanuts, strawberries, any food item that compliments it's delectable taste. It can be on my finger, my palm, forearm, shoulder and taste divine. Chocolate is something I don't mind wanting all the time, in so many ways, in so many methods. There are so many uses for it that the imagination can run wild which is why tonight is special. I love Chocolate and my fantasies of Kick using it on me are so intimate. One can only dream. It's a good thing he's never read this journal otherwise I be screwed. Maybe literally. Either way, I am craving chocolate now and a chance glance at the famous dare devil himself. Who knows we might argue again today. It might be one of those heated days. Kind of wish we get stuck together again, who knows what could happen now. Oh the things that could go on if the time were extended and we have to be together in the same house, room, or even bed. It be a fantastic dream. Well, that's all it can ever be. Dreams. I at least have them. I at least have my chocolate. And on the occasion, I also have my fun arguments with him. For now that's all that matters.

I heart KB

Kendall


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- Longer, short tale this time involving two of my favorite characters from the show. Prompt used was Kendall gets caught in a compromising situation with her crush and has to explain how it happened to Jackie. This is my take on it on the said prompt as it can taken in so many directions. **_

Frustration-

Kendall walked in slamming the door behind her, sitting down on the couch, folding her arms in a huff. Jackie walked in, a raised eyebrow aimed at her friend, as she decided to hang up the phone call conversation wanting to figure out what was wrong. She walked over to her sitting on the chase chair next to the couch.

"Something up?" She quirked. Kendall just let out another frustrated sound. Jackie knew that sound anywhere. "That bad huh? What happened? Need cookies, chocolate, anything sweet to help?" She offered.

"No, just something to throw at some serious ass wipes." Kendall spoke in one of the most deadest tones Jackie had ever heard. Jackie gulped. "Kidding." She glanced at her glasses wearing friend to try and settle her. "Maybe." She let slip under her breath because she was seriously that annoyed and Jackie heard.

"Damn, what happened? Who was it and what did they fuckin do?" She asked. "And remind me to never do it." Jackie added. Kendall let out another exhausted voice.

"Oh it really was fucking nothing really." Kendall rubbed her temples. "Completely blown out proportions with these asses." She rolled her eyes. Jackie kept her eyes on blonde friend waiting for the story to begin.

"Uh huh, so…what happened?" Jackie inquired. Kendall just kept messaging her temples.

"I was with Kick…" She started.

"Do not tell me this his fault!" Jackie interrupted. Kendall couldn't even get a word in edge wise as Jackie was going on a theory spree. "What he fucking do now?" She started to go off. "I thought you two were starting to be on good terms? What a stunt go array again? He fucking do something stupid? His fangirls fucking harass you again or some stupid shit along those lines?" She continued, using her hands now to emphasize her points. "He was just beginning to flirt with you to." She mentioned. "Wait did he harass you! That fucking ass! The nerve of him, he is so going to get it when he does his next stunt, I am not going to do him or Gunther anymore fav…"

"Jackie!" Kendall yelled to get her attention, halting the girl of her crazing theories. It shut her up. Kendall pinched the bridge of her nose, as she had gained a bit of a headache. She loved her friend, but sometimes she could get a bit off base with things. This was one of those times. "Kick didn't, Kick wasn't the problem." she corrected herself, as she grew even more frustrated.

"Oh." Jackie flushed from embarrassment about the rant she went on. "Then, um, who was?"

"Would you like me to tell the story, or you keep interrupting?" Kendall gave her a look.

"Pleas continue."

"Thank you." Kendall let out another breath. "As I was saying I was with Kick." She cleared her throat a blush coming to her cheeks. "Like you said yes we have been getting along quite well in fact." She agreed. Jackie quirked an eyebrow with the reaction Kendall was having. "I been helping him with his college classes and we been very civil." She coughed, still trying to clear her throat. Jackie had a small smirk.

"Right." Jackie nodded. "Civil my ass." Jackie retorted. "He's been heavy hitting on you and I can only bet what you two are doing when you're alone together." She snickered.

"Jackie!" Kendall was scarlet. This only caused her brunette friend to giggle more.

"I'm going to assume you're frustrated that he had to leave you then." She couldn't help but laugh. "So it is his fault, in some capacity."

"Will you just let me tell you what fucking happened. Jeez!" Kendall felt more warn out from this than she needed to be.

"Go on then." Jackie said, sitting back in her chair. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"I was with Kick, we had just got done with a tutoring session in the library." Kendall said. "We were talking privately by ourselves figuring out what to do next." She continued. "We decided to go to a secluded part of the campus we both know, and yes things may have well um." She cleared her throat again, her cheeks still fuming with a red hue, "got heated between us as were by ourselves." Jackie chuckled at her. "Shut it Jackie." Kendall gave her a look. "However, our make-out session was cut short as some jack-ass groups claimed the area for themselves." She commented.

"The hell? They can't do that." Jackie argued.

"Apparently because they made themselves a club and wanted that specific area, they can, however what they don't realize is it can only be within specific hours, so when their having club hours." Kendall countered.

"Sounds like shit to me and needs to be changed, plus why the fuck did that matter to them and you guys what each other were doing?" Jackie questioned.

"Simple, it was against their rules." Kendall air quoted. "They were real sticklers to about their fucking rules." Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Right because everybody follows the rules of society, of course." Jackie spoke sarcastically. "Everyone is such a perfect rule follower that they have to be strictly enforced."

"A laugh huh." Kendall spoke.

"More like a joke and if they think that others won't retaliate in some form or way, they're not the brightest." Jackie laughed.

"Well we're all at university, so they should have some intelligence. I think what you're looking for is common sense and wisdom." Kendall countered.

"No, they lack all three." Jackie waved off.

"Don't be mean Jackie." Kendall snickered.

"Am I wrong?" She questioned. Kendall couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Go get the sweets and let's just watch some TV." Kendall suggested.

"Fine. Just don't get any ideas about texting Kick, I am in no mood to be hearing you two tonight." She teased as she got up, heading to the kitchen.

"Jacelyn Wackerman!" Kendall tossed a pillow at her, both still laughing as they continued to tease one another.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- New prompt used. Jackie and Kendall show a misunderstanding. As always, I take things in my own way and have my own spin on things. **_

_Up In the Air_

Heart racing. Heaving breathing. Sweat everywhere. Bodies moving. Changing, exposing, lifting, pushing, in sync and not, steady and not. Satisfaction waiting to happen. It's hot, heavy, light and chilling. It's a fucking a chore that one has to do stay sane, for if they don't they start to lose their own types of motivations, gaining mental stress, frustration, and other shit. Blood flows throughout the body, warming it up nicely, then to an extreme amount, even in the coldest of weather. Although, what's the most amazing thing is the end, the result, the goal achieved.

It's a miraculous thing, somewhat, all that damn work, all that oxygen leaving the body, sweat covering the body, and finally reaching that climatic result. But of course it's never enough. Never. We keep going setting new achievements, after new achievements, just to be our healthiest self.

But what can you expect. Exercise is thrilling. It's exhausting, makes you feel gross, and sometimes totally out of place, not to mention the first few times is completely outrageous. It's because one doesn't have the set routine just yet. But once you do, everything begins to set, and the results roll in, or rather lift off.

Fun…right?

Bet you thought I was talking about something else huh? Don't worry, I think that can apply too. I mean, it is exercise.

-][][-

Jackie and Kendall giggled at her news article. Kendall eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Hey. They gave me a topic and said have fun." Jackie spoke. "So I did. It's up in the air now."

"Isn't everything though." Kendall laughed.

"So true."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Another new prompt from another character's perspective. Still debating if it connects to another story prompt or stands alone. I'll leave it up to you. Prompt used was Kick being tired of not getting what he wants.**_

_Blocked_

I hate being blocked. Hate people getting in the way of when you want to do things, especially when it is none of their damn business to begin with. But, ugh, seems like I am constantly always having something get in my damn way, and it's getting fucking frustrating. In Actuality, it's getting fucking ridiculous. I just want to silence all my devices, tell people to shut the fuck up and mind their own business, and finally get what I want.

I don't even know why it should matter to others, unless they're so offended like little pansies, that they have to be all up in my personal bubble, when again they could look the fuck away and mind their own business. It's not like I'm breaking the fucking law. It's not like I'm violating anyone, murdering, stalking, or whatever. I mean honestly these people mustn't have a life if all they care about and obsess over are what others are doing. Ugh, very annoying.

I'm not even in public. In fact it's always private, and there they are, it's creepy and outright weird. But there they are, getting in the damn way, more and more. If only something could be done. It would be nice. Be nice to punch them too, but I won't degrade myself to their pathetic little level.

I am just tired of being cock-blocked! Even in my own private room, garage, backyard and home! It's not right. I'm Kick Buttowski damnit. This has to end.


End file.
